Autodestrucción
by Scarlatta
Summary: Hay cosas que no se pueden resolver sólo con palabras... Porque luego ellas lo empeoran.


**Título: **Autodestrucción  
><strong>Autor:<strong>Scarlatta

**Género:** ¿Humor? ¿Ironía?  
><strong>No. de Palabras: <strong>1,112

**Advertencias:** Primera vez que se me ocurre escribir acerca de esta pareja so~ Mucho/Poco OoC en personajes.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> _Hay cosas que no se pueden resolver sólo con palabras... Porque luego ellas lo empeoran._

Autodestrucción

Flameaba.

La vela encendida era lo único que iluminaba aquél lugar repleto de cuerpos casi inmóviles. Todos observaban con atención la mesa en el centro de la sala donde dos figuras se miraban fijamente.

―Esto es estúpido, Kuran ―dijo en un resoplido uno de los entes mientras se recostaba en la silla.

―Tú empezaste.

Y es que la verdad el de cabellos plata no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, lo que sí sabía era que maldecía una y otra vez al idiota de Cross por mandarlo al dormitorio de la Luna en pleno diluvio y para variar, justo cuando se iba ¡se fue la luz! Al parecer uno de los rayos jodió el cableado.

Sin remedio se tuvo que quedar dentro de cuatro paredes con chupasangres.

―Yo sólo dije que soy lo suficientemente hombre para caminar en medio de esta tormenta eléctrica hasta mi dormitorio. No sé qué planeas Kuran pero no pienso quedarme toda la noche esperando que a Thor se le pase su capricho.

Sin más se levantó de la silla y caminó directamente hacia la puerta, donde un rubio de ojos verdes le impidió el paso.

―Lo siento Zero-kun, son órdenes de Kaname-sama.

Maldito Takuma, siempre obedeciendo las órdenes de la sanguijuela mayor.

El cazador giró sobre sí mismo y miró con odio al castaño, quien sólo sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Volvió a su asiento y miró con odio al sujeto frente a él.

―No te enojes, como caballero que soy no puedo dejar que te vayas con este clima ―dijo tranquilo, cosa que sacó de quicio al más joven.

―¿Caballero? Lo que tú eres es un manipulador ―atacó―. ¡Mierda! ¿Y qué se supone que haga mientras, alimentar a cada uno de ustedes? ―continuó con sarcasmo.  
>Ruka arrugó la nariz en un gesto de total desagrado.<p>

―¿Barajas?

Todos se quedaron viendo interrogativamente a Aido.

―Me parece que tengo unas barajas en mi habitación ―aclaró.

―Excelente, ¿sabes jugar, Kiryuu?

El aludido asintió.

Hanabusa no esperó ninguna orden y fue por las cartas, al regresar las dejó sobre la mesa.

―El pobre ya perdió ―comentó Akatsuki con una sonrisa a Shiki.

―Hay que ver ―respondió el otro.

Kiryuu sonrió triunfante. Si había algo que le agradecía a Yagari era que lo enseñara a jugar cartas. Como los cazadores viajaban de un lugar a otro se la pasaban de bar en bar, donde ésa era la única diversión.

Kuran lo vio, el pequeño cazador era muy ingenuo. Muy bien decían que sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo, y en cuanto a ese aspecto el castaño llevaba mucha ventaja.

Sabían que ganarían.

―Reparte, Aido.

El aludido lo hizo con maestría pero, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes, sabía que tenía que ser más emocionante o no tendría chiste y una sonrisa divertida luchaba por salir de sus labios.

―¿Sabes, Kaname-sama?, sería muy aburrido jugar por diversión, ¿qué tal una apuesta? ―comentó con una sugerencia implícita.

―Cierto, ¿qué opinas, Kiryuu?

El mencionado asintió.

―¿Qué apostamos? ―preguntó con sorna el vampiro.

―No traigo dinero, solo la bloody rose y no creo que quieras apostar el arma ―contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

―¿Orgullo? ―inquirió en voz alta Ruka más para sí misma que para ser oída.

Aido sonrió.

―¿Qué no se peleaban por saber quién era más hombre que quién? ―recordó con malicia.

Ambos hombres se vieron fijamente y sonrieron ladinamente con suficiencia y diversión.

―Auch, entonces será por quién le da a quién. ―Echó más leña al fuego Hanabusa.

Honestamente el rubio se había estado aburriendo últimamente y ese momento era una recompensa por tanto tiempo sin nada entretenido que hacer.

Volvió a barajear y repartió, una vez hecho eso se alejó lo suficiente para poder ver el partido en primera fila.

Tanto el castaño como el de cabello plateado sonrieron.

Ambos pensaban en destruir el orgullo del otro.

Kuran pensaba en demostrarle a ese nivel E quién mandaba. Y es que el muy desgraciado osaba a desafiarlo, a maldecirlo, insultarlo pero, sobre todo a pisotear su orgullo de vampiro purasangre y eso era algo que no perdonaba.

Por otra parte Zero quería acabar con el ego de la sanguijuela, quería demostrarle que él no era la gran cosa y sólo era un engreído que se pavoneaba por todas partes. En definitiva lo odiaba y el ganarle sería la mayor y la más satisfactorias de las victorias.

Ninguno de los dos podía perder.

―¿Sabes? Deberíamos de apostar otra cosa ―dijo el de pelo plateado tras revisar su mano.

―¿Asustado, Kiryuu? ―preguntó con malicia el mayor observando satisfecho sus cartas.

―Para nada ―bufó el de cabellos platas―, sólo digo que la deberíamos de subir.

El castaño alzó una ceja inquisitivamente, al igual que el resto de los bebedores de sangre presentes.

―Vaya, no sabía que tenías complejo masoquista ―comentó divertido.

―No hables tan rápido, sanguijuela. ¿Entonces qué dices?

―Acepto, ¿qué quieres?

―Además de la apuesta ya hecha el que pierda admitirá que el ganador es mejor que él frente a la escuela, y me refiero a ambas clases: La diurna y nocturna.

―Vaya Zero, sí que te gusta autodestruirte.

El otro sólo sonrió.

―En ese caso apostemos algo más. El perdedor será esclavo por una semana.

Kiryuu rió.

―De acuerdo Kuran.

El aludido sonrió con malicia, triunfo y egolatría. Esas sonrisas que el más joven odiaba.

―Te dije que eras masoquista, Zero: Una escalera de color ―dijo mostrando las cartas.

Sus súbditos empezaron a aplaudir; no había manera de ganarle a eso.

―¡Maldita sea Kuran! No pensé que fueras tan bueno ―dijo molesto mientras el otro lo miraba con altanería― pero, no ganas con eso.

Todo quedó en silencio en ese momento. Parecía que todo había sido callado para el acontecimiento.

Lentamente el cazador volteó su mano y dejó ver su baraja.

La sonrisa del vampiro se borró inmediatamente y sentía su ser hervir.

Maldito cazador.

―En tu honor: una flor imperial.

No lo podía creer, era imposible ¡no!, ¡no! Y ¡no! ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!

Kiryuu no sólo le daría por detrás, haría que dijera que era mejor que él y aparte sería su esclavo por una semana. ¡Lo había engañado!

―Vaya, Kuran, no sabía que tenías complejo masoquista.

Se quería morir. Había sido avergonzado frente a sus subordinados por un simple nivel E.

―Mi habitación está libre ―reveló Hanabusa.

―Lo siento por ti Kuran. No prometo que no te va a doler, porque no solo te dolerá el trasero, ¡también te dolerá el orgullo!

Y a pesar de que a Zero no le iban los chicos y mucho menos ese vampiro, valía la pena verlo sufriendo, porque después de todo fue él quien causó su propia autodestrucción…

**Mano:** Se refiere al conjunto de cartas que tiene.

Una **flor imperial** vale más que una escalera de color.


End file.
